Full Moon
by zombeh-kitties
Summary: Sakura found herself in the place her one true love left her years ago, but now he was back. "I'm sorry, Sakura." SasuSaku. My first story for SasuSaku Month! Prompt:Holding hands. Oneshot!


So, aside from writing my Together Forever? I have decided to join in the SasuSaku Month of July! So lets start with the first prompt! I'm sorry if I forget to put up stories on certain days but I'll try my best!

This oneshot is gonna be short and sweet.

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine...*sob*

* * *

Sakura glanced out her window, the people of Konoha going on about their day. Sakura smiled, it had been a long time since the last battle. Sasuke had decided to come back to Konoha, with the addition that he wanted to become Hokage. It was a great day indeed, everyone thought he'd turn his back again but so far he was doing great. It was like Team 7 was ultimately revived.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing her casual clothing which consisted of her read shirt on top of a yellow shirt, a black skirt and her sandals.

"I'll be going now!" Sakura yelled as she ran out the door. She made her way to Team 7's training grounds only to be greeted by her blonde and black haired friends. She smiled and waved as they waved back.

"Sakura-chan! Ohayou!" Sakura laughed as Sasuke cringed at the loudness of Naruto's voice.

"Can you be any louder, dobe?" Naruto glared at Sasuke and scoffed.

"Whatever, teme!" Sakura grinned, she felt so happy. So complete.

Life was so much better.

The day went on as Team 7 trained, after training they all made their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

Sakura sat in between the two boys. Naruto babbled away about his time with Killer Bee while Sakura and Sasuke slurrped away.

Alas, they had finished eating and the sun was going down.

They all bid their farewells, and Sakura began to make her way home.

She hummed as she felt the breeze hit her face. She stopped and looked up to see a full moon and a clear sky.

She began to walk again only to find her self in a place that held so many memories for her.

It was the place in which Sasuke left her, the place she sat at when she found out she was a part of Team 7. Sakura smiled a weak smile and sat down at the bench.

This was where she woke up only to see Sasuke had gone away.

"Heh...time sure does go by..huh?" Sakura felt her eyes brim up with tears.

She was so weak back then, if only she were stronger. Would Sasuke have stayed?

That didn't matter anymore though, he was back and that was what actually mattered.

She let a tear slip down her cheek as she looked up at the stars, leaved flying around her.

"Sakura?" Her thoughts were cut short as she heard someone call out to her. She looked back in front of her to see Sasuke standing. He looked at her with curiousity, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! What are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked and made his way next to Sakura. Sakura looked at him as he sat next to her, her heart pounding as she felt his warmth radiating.

"I should be asking you that." Sakura blushed and looked down.

"I was just heading home and well I just...stopped to think." Sasuke 'ah'-ed at her response.

"Hn...well you should get going. It's getting pretty dark." Sakura looked up at Sasuke in surprise. He was worried about her. He looked at her to see her smiling, her green orbs shining brightly from the dull light given from the moon.

He felt his stomach flip, how he missed those green eyes and that pink hair. He would be lying if he said there wasn't a day that went back where he didn't think of pink and cherry blossoms.

He sighed and looked up at the moon.

"Sakura...I'm sorry." Sakura stopped smiling and looked on with wonder.

"For what?" Sasuke frowned.

"For leaving you...for hurting you. For putting you through so much pain.. You and Naruto. And Kakashi-sensei. You were my family. I'm sorry, even though I've said it before. But this time to you. I'm sorry." Sakura felt her eyes brim up with tears again, she looked at her hands resting on her lap. She couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry.

Sasuke, alarmed by the crying girl next to him, put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll always forgive you, Sasuke-kun." She smiled brightly at him, tears still running down her face.

And for the first time ever, Sasuke returned a smile.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him with shock. She never saw him smile like that.

Sakura looked at the giant clock that stood in the park, it was getting fairly late.

Sasuke noticed and got up.

"I'll walk you home, okay?" Sakura felt herself blush and was only able to respond with a nod.

She got up and started to walk beside Sasuke.

Their hands brushed every so often and Sakura felt her heart beat fast with every touch.

'If only...' Sakura thought. And as if her thoughts came true, she felt something warm encircle her hand. She looked down to see Sasuke's hand entertwined with hers.

Sakura then looked up at Sasuke to see a smirk on his face.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke looked down to see her blushing yet smiling that beautiful smile of hers.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn?"

"Arigatou!"

* * *

Heh...I guess! I liked it, it was cute! I was listening to For you by Azu as I wrote this. Man that song just gets me in the feels! Well lets see what tomorrow brings!


End file.
